istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Dryad Event
The Dryad Event (officially called "Bastion of Nature") was a permerge server event to call back the race of the Dryads to Istaria so that they could aid the Gifted in the war against the Withered Aegis, that have started a renewed offensive against the living races. The Gifted had to complete several necessary steps in order to bring the Dryads back. Bringing the Dryad's back allowed newly created characters to choose the Dryad race. A part of the event was also to complete the Bridge of Hues the led to the Dryad Isle called Aubadrine. The bridge is located behind the Tower of Nature. Once the bridge was completed, the Gifted could reach the island to bring the wands and scrolls to the NPCs that where preparing the ritual there. The wands and scrolls had to be given in a certain order to different npc's to properly complete the ceremony. Small notes with clues how to finish it dropped from the five named event mobs across Istaria. A clue could also be earned by completing the quest "Misplaced Memories" which was started by using the item "Alyssa's Tear", a crystal which had a chance to drop from Scabreia. Quests could also be completed for an NPC between Dalimond and Chiconis named Dantor, which would grant a clue. The whole community had to work together to assemble the clues to find out what was the order of the Ritual. Once the clues were used to find the proper steps for the ceremony, one Gifted was chosen to perform the ceremony. After the ceremony was completed successfully at the giant tree that served as the portal, this Gifted received the title "Envoy of Aubadrine". There were five deadly monsters roaming around in Istaria during that long event. Their loot contained a chance for body parts and also the sacred scrolls and wands that were needed to complete the Ritual of Aubadrine. If you brought the body parts, along with a crafted weapon/armor to Ranger Ashmoor, located next to the tower at (25596/25681) near Aughundell, he upgraded your weapon or piece of armor, or in the case of the Fyakki Spinneret, exchanged it for Armor Technique: Spirit Webbing. The five named event mobs were: Umgruk Bloodsnout - 66k health, level 72. Spawned with Bloodsnout Gruok adds around 27900, 26380. Chance to drop Ungruk's Grizzled Hide. Scabreia - 13742 health, level 54 Spiritist Myloc that spawned in the Spirit Swamp. Chance to drop Scabreia's Heart, Alyssa's Tear. Fyakki Spinner - 2792 health, level 26. Fyakki that spawned in the forests of Lesser Aradoth, chance to drop a Fyakki Spinneret. Had unique spider adds/guards: Doradian Spiders, Spitzer Tarantulas. Swarm Beetle Tyrant - 10498 health, level 41 Giant Flame Beetle that spawned just southeast of Dryart, around 21635, 24290. Chance to drop a Swarm Tyrant Carapace. Barkgrinder - 46k health, level 63 Arbotus that spawned at 26686, 25934. Chance to drop the moss. The items from Ranger Ashmoor, (sometimes also referred to as Dryad Weapons) were: *Boar Hide Mask *Swarm Tyrant Shield *Moss-Covered Club *Scabreia's Heart Staff *Defense: Spirit Webbing After the Dryads were freed upon completion of the Ceremony of Aubadrine, the ceremonial NPCs vanished with the five deadly monsters. The Ranger stayed for a few months before leaving. Category:Lore Category:Event